


Addicted To You

by inukag123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Oneshot, kind of, lil bit, trust me you'll love it, very fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chat Noir is inebriated to the point of immobility from an overdose of catnip, what's a bug to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: ao3 took out half of my italics!! siiiiighh

'Chat!' Came the cry from above, and Ladybug was there, landing miraculously next to him, her yoyo poised at the ready.

'Lovely to see you as always, my lady,' Chat smiled, not tearing his eyes away from the akuma before them; the Herbivore.

From what Chat had seen, the Herbivore was a disgruntled vegan extremest who had been evicted from a nearby restaurant and was now seeking revenge like some sort of batman villan.

'Are you ready to eat your greens!?' The Herbivore taunted, shifting long tendrils of vines at shocking speeds towards the two. 'Because they're ready to eat you!!'

The two dodged easily, Chat leaping over and Ladybug dodging to the side, out of his sight. 'Remind me to bring you some flowers as a momento?' He called to her, and was relieved to hear her exasperated groan.

'I'd be much happier with an akuma!' She called back, leaping easily out of the way as the vines coiled around her like some sort of python.

Chat was already running down the thick branches towards the woman, who laughed maniacally and rushed him right back, raising her arms slightly as a hurricane of leaves started up around him, twisting and turning every other way, causing him to lose sight of the world around him. 'Well here she is, my lady, be my guest!'

Her reply was familiar as always, the sound of her activating her lucky charm in preparation to finish this akuma off quickly. Chat braced an arm against the winds, protecting his face from the sharp leaves.

'Hey, pretty lady!' He shouted up to where he guessed the Herbivore to be. 'I'm a cat, and cats are carnivores, don't you know? You've got to help meowt here!'

An angry shriek came from almost directly above him, and he dodged the thorned vine that stabbed straight downward.

The winds increased, and the smell of something almost ripped his nose apart. Something familiar, he noted as his eyes started streaming, leaping out of the way of more attacking vines. Something, herbal?

'Chat noir!' Came a familiar voice. 'If you're still alive, use your staff to head straight up!'

Coughing almost to the point of retching, Chat unclipped his staff and shot straight upwards with it, clear of the haze and almost directly behind the akuma, who had moved her attention onto Ladybug.

She was whirling not one, but two yoyos, one directly in front of her fending off dagger-like leaves and the other behind her protecting her from vines. 'Grab her akuma!' She shouted.

As Chat's eyes ran over the back of the woman, he noted almost all of her appearance had changed to be a green and floaty dress, the only thing standing out on her equally green skin was-

'Her scrunchie!' Chat exclaimed, staring at the bright pink, flowery-looking monstrosity that stood out like a beacon on the back of her head.

The herbivore screeched, turning to face him and sent another massive blast off of the strange something that sent him flying backwards off of his staff and onto the pavement below.

As he fell however, he saw a spotted yoyo knocking the Herbivore on the back of the head, and pulling the scrunchie free, where Ladybug ripped it apart, letting the butterfly fly free.

And then he hit the cobblestones.

* * *

As the dust cleared, and the miraculous ladybug effect swept around the street, Marinette looked around, waiting for Chat Noir to leap forward once again.

She moved quickly, heading to where she had seen him fall, only to see not the proud Chat Noir swaggering towards her, but a black-clad figure sprawled over the ground, his twelve-foot-long staff awkwardly fallen on top of him.

'Chat!' She exclaimed, rushing over, and landing almost a little painfully on her knees before him. 'Chat, are you alright?'

She seized his staff and shrank it back to its normal, portable size, before touching his shoulder. 'Chat? Say something!'

She leaned over, hesitated a moment ( _What am I thinking!!_ She shouted at herself), before brushing his fringe out of his eyes.

Which were staring wide open, like the secrets of the universe had suddenly been explained.

But, he was breathing.

Ladybug let out a sigh of relief.

She looked around, back at the crowd that was gathering. 'Chat, I'm sorry if I hurt you but we need to move.' She scooped him up, thankful for the extra ounce of strength that the suit gave her, and swung them carefully over the nearest rooftop.

They landed awkwardly, and she pulled his head back to apologise once again, but it seemed she could have dropped him completely for all he would have noticed.

His eyes were still open, still vacant, and still the meaning of life unfolded for him.

'What is going on with you, Chat Noir?' she questioned, shaking him slightly.

It seemed like something like green dust was caught in his hair and she ruffled it out, before catching a noseful of something that made her sneeze violently. 'Catnip?' She snorted, before falling into downright giggles that could not be stopped for all the catnip in the world.

'Hahahahahaha, who knew?' She gasped, leaning back against the slanted roof, letting his face fall against her collarbones as she laughed all the harder. 'Chat Noir is similar enough to cats that he's too stoned to move!'

It took her several minutes to get over this fact, several minutes filled with joyous laughter and one poor, unmoving cat who would've simply adored the half-draping position he was in, had he had enough of his senses or wits to notice.

Finally, Marinette was calm enough to think clearly, Chat Noir's miraculous beeped out a warning.

That sobered her almost instantly.

'If he's too inebriated to move,' Ladybug realized, 'then there's nothing he can do about transforming back!' She shook him again.

'Wake up, sleeping Cat!' She said, when she suddenly heard a noise from beneath them. 'Right, the neighbours are getting antsy, time to move!'

She draped his arms around her shoulders, and holding onto his waist as tightly as she could, she swung herself off again, just as a window beneath them opened and an angry face stuck out towards them.

But it was too late, Ladybug and Chat Noir were already zipping off over the next row of buildings.

'Where to go, where to go,' Ladybug muttered as they landed atop a shop building.

She sighed. 'If only I could just drop him home! He could sleep it off there!' She shook her head. 'But I'll bet he hasn't told his family, or anyone, about being Chat Noir, and _alors,_ not even I know where his house is!' Again, she sighed.

There was only one thing for it.

* * *

'Mom!' Marinette called, coming down the stairs, Tiki in her pocket snacking on cookies.

'Yes, dear?' Came the response.

'I'm just giving you the warning not to go into my room at the moment, I have a lot of paintings drying all over my floor!'

'I hope you remembered to put down plastic,' her Mom smiled as Marinette came into the room.

Marinette smiled back. 'Of course I did. But that just means for the next few hours,'

'-don't go into your room. That's fine, Marinette.' Sabine kissed her on the forehead. 'I can't wait to see them.'

Marinette flushed slightly, and grinned. 'What are you cooking?' She changed the subject.

'I just got in this big batch of ricotta cheese, and I thought I'd make a cheesecake.' Sabine gestured to the kitchen around them, where most conspicuously a large mound of white parcels stood precariously.

'Wow, Mom,' Marinette approached it, 'that's a lot of cheesecake.' She looked a little more carefully at the labels.

'I know, I was thinking of doing a special at the bakery tomorrow.' Sabine grinned mischevously.

'Not all of these are ricotta, though?' Marinette plucked at a label. 'Bree? Swiss? Camembert? You hate Coeur de Lion?'

'But your father likes it.' Sabine countered carefully. 'They were doing a deal down at the markets and I got a good price!'

Marinette noted the price tags and had to admit, they were a good deal. 'So I'm thinking a cheese board tonight after tea?'

'Sounds like a great idea.' Sabine smiled.

* * *

Chat Noir woke dizzy, disorientated, and most importantly, as Adrien Agreste.

Plagg slowly swam into view, he was snoozing beside Adrien, crumbs all over the little creature's face.

He sat up, and looked around, at the room that was familiar, but unplaceable.

'Where am I?'

His head was spinning, his eyes wouldn't focus completely, and the panic of being de-chatted was evading him.

'What's going on?'

He leapt back, nearly falling off of the, bed?, when there was a light tapping at the door.

'H-hello?'

'Chat noir?' Came the response, and he really did fall off the bed at that, dragging Plagg with him. 'How are you feeling?'

He just couldn't bring the bravado into place.

Nor could he seem to get the words to behave either, and in his stuttering, a single one battled it through.

'Ladybug?' He questioned.

'H-yes, it's me.' A hesitation, before- 'Don't worry! I didn't look. This is, my friend, Marinette's house. We figured it out.'

'O-out!?' He squeaked.

'I mean!- You can stay here until you've slept through all the catnip. She won't look. I won't either. I-She says, to keep it down because her parents don't know you're here, but she'll bring food up later. Alright?'

But it was too late, he was already asleep.

* * *

It was the evening, and Marinette was dithering by the door.

Chat Noir hadn't responded at all to her knocking, and she desperately needed her phone charger.

And also possibly her tablet to get her homework done, there was a _tonne_ due tomorrow and she had planned tonight to be a major cramming session.

'Come on, Marinette,' Tikki encouraged from her breast pocket, 'what if you close your eyes?'

'But what if he startles me, and I turn and look at him in response?' Marinette shot back.

'Then you'll just have to be extra, super careful.' Tikki responded. 'You can't use a blindfold, we don't have anything like that out here. All of that fabric is in your room.'

Marinette sighed. 'Right. Well, hopefully he doesn't scare me then.'

She carefully nudged her door open, her eyes carefully on the plate of cheese that she had snuck up.

Approaching the stairs to her bed area, she swapped the empty plate for the full one at the top just before her bed, being sure to on have her eyes open the tiniest amount so that she could see what she was doing.

And yet, it still wasn't enough.

Out of the very corner of her eye she saw his blonde hairstyle resting against her pillow, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

He had been facing away from her, so she didn't recognise him at all, except for Chat Noir, but there was no hint of black ear perched in the mess.

He had really, truly, de-transformed right there in her room.

Marinette turned away sharply, and headed back down the stairs again.

That was the thought of trouble, and hypocracy.

She sat down heavily at her desk.

While she worked, Chat Noir slept restlessly, turning often and murmuring in his sleep.

At least he was moving again.

Yet it was another hour before Chat Noir was lucid enough to awaken, but it was lucidity that seemed to be the problem.

'Is, is someone there?' Came the croak from above her, and Marinette looked up, grateful from the distraction from calculus.

'I'm here, are you alright?'

There was a long, dry pause, before; '...something to, drink?'

'There should be a big bottle of water at the foot of the bed, next to all the cheese.' Marinette not unkindly replied.

'What cheese? I-oh, right,' there was a sound like the tiniest belch in the world, that Marinette mistook for a throat clearing, before the obvious sounds of someone hastily chugging from a water bottle.

'How do you feel?' Marinette asked, when the noise finished.

'I, you,' there was this brief moment of realization, before panic seemed to spill over the sides of the platform. 'Who is that?'

She sighed. 'It's Marinette. Do you remember me? You saved me a few times. Ladybug swung past and remembered me, and asked if I'd return the favour.'

She was actually kind of proud of that one.

But it seemed the panic spilled further. 'But I'm not, did you see? I'm not,'

'I haven't looked.' Marinette confirmed. 'Ladybug got you up there while you were still Chat Noir, and she was gone soon afterwards.' _Not technically a lie,_ 'Obviously, she didn't

look either.'

There was an audible sigh of relief.

Before another moment.

'How did you know about the cheese?'

Marinette frowned, confused. 'My Mom bought so much we'll be living off of it for a week. I thought you'd want something to eat.' _I usually do after a long day of getting rid of akumas._

'Oh. Right.'

'Why, is there something wrong with it?'

Chat laughed warily. 'No, nothing. I just,' he seemed to be struggling for an excuse, 'I just like it is all.'

'Well then there's no problems then.'

'You must be one of my biggest fans to know that, my princess,'

 _There we go, there's the normal Chat again._ 'Just a coincidence, I'm sure.'

He laughed languidly. 'You sound like my Ladybug.' And suddenly, he sighed. 'Oh my sweet Ladybug, she does the kindest things for me, leaving me in the careful guard of a princess,'

Marinette rolled her eyes. 'Are you sure you're feeling okay?'

But no, he was gone, gone in the land of the Ladybugs. 'She's so beautiful, and powerful, I could sing bards for years about her miraculous splendour!'

Marinette pulled a face, and put her headphones in, turning her music up loud.

And the lovesick cat continued in his crooning. 'She fights like she is dancing! She and I, Chat Noir! Oh I love being Chat Noir, racing beside her, with the freedom to do and say whatever I please!' He rolled onto his back, staring at his hands in the air.

Plagg was still out to it, almost spherical on an empty plate that once held cheese below him.

Chat, Adrien, stared at the ring on his finger, letting his head hang off of the edge of the pink bed, not a care in the world.

'Being normal, being me, is so restrictive and boring, I wish I could spend the rest of my life as Chat Noir with my Ladybug, dancing and laughing and loving under the full moon of Paris! To hell with my responsibilities, I wave my paw goodbye to them! _Au revoir, mes petits! Salut_ , my beautiful Ladybug!'

He laughed, throwing his arms over his face. 'Ah, if only she were here now! I'd tell her, I'd tell her that she is, she is, well, decidedly not the Juliet to my Romeo, because six people died in two days and that is no way to start a relationship, maybe the beautiful Beatrice to my Benedict? Rocky at the start but blissfully in love by the end?' He sighed. 'I feel like the lovesick Benedict, desperate for his Beatrice, desperate to say, "I love you, my darling! Let's save (was it Messina?) the town and our friends, together!"...but even if she accepts me as Chat Noir, dashingly handsome and so charismatic, she'll never like me for me...'

He rolled again, staring down at the empty plate and Plagg. 'I am just too different from Chat Noir.' He said glumly, before a thought occured to his addled mind.

'Hey, Marineeettteeeee!' He called mischevously.

A moment, before,

'Yes, Chat Noir?' Came the response.

'What would you do if I told you my secret identity?' He grinned.

There was a shocked pause.

'I-I-I, don't know? I don't think you should, though,'

'Why not? You probably know already from staring at my lovely sleeping face,'

'I did not!!' She shot back, without a hint of embarrassment. 'Anyway, um, does, Ladybug know?'

'Noooope,' he was half falling off of the bed at this point, not that he cared.

'Well shouldn't you tell her first?' She prompted, sweating.

He laughed as an obvious idea came to him. 'You could call her then. You two are friends, right?'

'Well, yes, but,' Marinette spluttered, 'I, don't have her number?'

Chat Noir stuck his bottom lip out. 'Awww, I should've got it off of you.'

'I don't have it!'

'Are you tricking me? Just to get some more alone time with your stunningly handsome Chat?'

She could almost hear him winking. 'No way.' She rebutted. 'Not at all.'

'How disappointing,' he sighed.

There was quiet for a few moments, before-

'Heeeyyyyyy, princess.'

'Yes, Chat Noir.'

'Heyyyyyy, princess.'

' _Yes,_ Chat Noir,'

A moment, before,

'HEEEYYYY, PRINCEEESSSSSSSSS,'

' _Yes. Chat Noir.'_

'Why weren't you answering me? Are you mad at me?'

'No, Chat Noir.'

'Hey princess,'

 _'Yes_ , Chat Noir?'

'Are you in love with me?'

She paused, before; 'That's very flattering, Chat Noir, but I have my eyes set on someone else.'

'But I'm so handsome!'

'And modest, too.' She replied.

'Yeah!' He paused. 'What does this prince think of you? Are you dating?'

Marinette flushed right to the roots of her hair. 'No! He doesn't know me!' She paused. 'Or at least, he doesn't seem to notice me,'

Chat sighed. 'It's like me and my lady,' he said. 'Let me guess, she's so handsome she's hard to look directly at, and she's talented, and reasonable, and she's wonderful...' Chat sighed with a different tone.

Marinette was off in the land of Adrien however.

Oh, if only it were Adrien that she were helping out, she could have held his hand and helped him through it. Instead of this floozy upstairs.

Chat Noir was having similar thoughts.

If only Ladybug had taken her home, he could have looked around, he could have met her family, he could have finally known Ladybug as Ladybug. He could have shared a meal with them. He could've hung out with Ladybug in her room. There were so many if only's, he didn't know where to start.

Not that he minded Marinette, his emotions were too MIA to figure out what was going on in that area at present, but Ladybug was the bug for him.

 _Girl. Girl_ for him.

He's not into bugs like that.

Well, sort of, because Ladybug is sort of a bug.

But not the creepy crawly critters and the like.

Just one particular girl who swept him off of his feet from the moment that they met.

If only he knew who she was!

Wait a second,

_Marinette knows Ladybug._

Maybe they are friends properly!

Maybe they get coffee! Maybe they chat about everything!

'Heeeyyyyy princessssssssss!'

'Yes, Chat Noir.'

'What do you know about Ladybug?'

Her chair made a noise like she had twitched.

_Bingo._

'I, uh, what do you mean?'

'You're friends, right? Do you know her? I mean, under the mask?'

'I, er, um, have no idea. Just like you, Chat Noir.'

He sighed. 'Anything at all?'

'Nothing that the Ladyblog couldn't tell you already, I think.'

He sighed louder.

'Why don't you catnap for a bit longer, so that you can head home?' Marinette suggested.

She heard him roll onto his side. 'Don't want to go home.' He muttered.

Plagg opened one eye to look at him sadly.

'What was that?' Marinette questioned.

'I said, do you want to come up here?'

'What??' Marinette was shocked. 'But I might see you!'

'But I'm stealing the bed of a beautiful young girl,' he said tauntingly.

'That doesn't matter, you're not well so it doesn't count.'

'If you come up here, I'll give you a kiss?'

'Like I said, I'm not interested in you like that.' She said dryly.  _What a flirt._  

'What if, I, tell you a secret?'

'What secret would that be?'

'If you don't come up here you'll never know.'

She rolled her eyes, before making her way over to the stairs and shutting her eyes tightly.

'I'm still not looking.'

'I can hear you on the stairs,' she could hear him smiling.

'Are you sure?' She said, careful of the plate at the top, before sitting herself down carefully on the corner. 

'Alright, I'm here.'

'You can open your eyes, you know.'

'....Is that the secret?'

'No, princess. Just trust me.'

Carefully, she opened her eyes once again, to see that he had lifted her flat sheet like a screen between them.

The only things she could see of him was the top of his spikey hairstyle and his ungloved fingers holding the sheet up.

Curiously, a ring sat on one of them, white instead of black.

 _Of course_ , she thought,  _that's his miraculous without its spots._  

'What's the secret then?' She prompted.

He leaned forward. 

'I'm in the room of a girl who isn't Ladybug completely alone, without her parents knowing!'

Marinette sighed. 'Yes. Yes you are.'  _Floozy._  

'Come on Marinette, aren't you the least bit curious?'

Marinette shook her head. 'You know what they say about curiosity and cats.'

He laughed. 'That's a little sharp for my lady. I mean, my princess.'

'It's for your own safety, Chat Noir.'

If she looked, she could see his silhouette through the sheet, and all she saw was Chat Noir.

'Why are you so eager to tell me?'

'Because secret-keeping is fun.' He grinned back. 'Best for young love.'

She flinched a little, but couldn't pick why. 'You'd better not let Ladybug hear you say something like that,'

'She keeps enough secrets of her own, no?' Chat countered.

'Then you'd make a great pair.' Marinette internally hit herself.  _What was that about? Me and Chat Noir?_

'That's what I say too,' Chat laughed. 

He slumped backwards, taking the blanket with him.

'Oh my Beatrice, my beautiful lady, when will you come to me?' He questioned to the empty air.

'Beatrice?' Marinette questioned from the stairs.

Adrien didn't hear her, babbling to himself about vineyards and Sicily.

But it didn't take long for him to drift off once again.

* * *

 _'Plagg,'_ Adrien whispered at a much later hour, with moonlight pouring in through the windows, _'transforme-moi!'_

Plagg nodded, and together they transformed in silence.

But Marinette looked up anyway, feeling the magic rush in towards him.

There was a noise behind her, and Marinette turned in time to see Chat Noir, transformed once again.

He grinned at her tiredly.

'I think I have enough of my marbles to make it home now.'

She stood. 'Are you sure? Ladybug came to check on you earlier, you just missed her. She might still be in the area?'

He shook his head slightly, still smiling. 'As much as I'd like to see my lady, I don't think I can hold this for long,' he paused, 'that is to say, I don't want to bother her.' He moved to the window, opening it smoothly.

Marinette followed him, however. 'Are you sure? It shouldn't be too much trouble,'

Chat Noir turned, and cupped her cheek with his clawed hand. 'Thank you for your hospitality. I'm paw-sitively delighted I could stay.'

He stared into her blue, blue eyes for a long moment, before turning back to the window. 'I should go.' With a grin, he put on his best batman voice. 'The city needs me.'

'Be careful then,' Marinette said, as he clambered through the opening into the night, and swung off into the distance.

 _That foolish alley cat,_ She thought as she shut her window.

**Author's Note:**

> my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic! I'm very proud, even though I'm going to regret staying up this late.... but whatever! My OTP! The feels!
> 
> EDIT: Thanks to all the commenters so far, and thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it, ideas just keep buzzing!


End file.
